Fifth Year, Death Year
by Prongs4
Summary: Harry's fifth year, Deaths, Secrets, Romance, Quidditch, Voldemort...Update Chapter 4
1. The News

Title: Genre: Action/Adventure/Mystery Relationships: R/Hr Fred/Ang H/Par(A.N. maybe) Rating: PG for deaths Summary:  
  
Author note (Might be Harry/Parvati, or Harry might not have a girl, or Parvati just will just like Harry)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was at the Dursley's having a perfectly normal summer, well normal for the Dursley's. Such as chores, beatings ex. He'd heard from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius and tons of other people (some he didn't even know!) to help him keep up with the wizarding world, now that Voldemort was back. So far there had been only two attacks, but it had been two weeks since his rebirth. That meant that if this kept up, thousands of people would die, or go insane, or even join the dark side.  
  
It was twelve o'clock on July 19th when the owl flew in his window. It pecked Harry, who was sleeping, and woke him up  
  
"Hu? I already got my upda." Harry began. Then he noticed the yellow envelope. Harry went pale, he knew that a yellow envelope bore the information of a death of a friend or family member carefully he opened the letter and read  
  
~To whoever it may concern: We are sorry to inform you that a friend or family member has died in a Death Eater attack in Romania-~ Harry took a deep breath, that's were the Weasley's went for vacation. ~The following person is the one you know:~ Harry looked at the name, gasped, and passed out.  
  
Author notes  
  
Cliffe! Short, ya, but I promise the next one'll be longer. (I'm a really bad speller, I apologize for misspelled words) 


	2. The Funeral

Chapter 2 

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself locked in his room. He didn't care, he had too many things on his mind to worry about that stuff. He lay down again and started thinking

_'Ginny? Did they do it on accident, or did they kill her because of the diary?'_

He couldn't even understand why they would attack Romania. Were they trying to kill the dragons? Kill the dragon tamers? Both?  He was still thinking about it, when Hermes, Percy's prefect owl flew through the open window. Harry sullenly got up and retrieved the letter. He could hardly classify Ron's handwriting. It was so encrusted.

_Dear Harry_

_By now I'm sure you've heard the news about Ginny. I wanted to let you know that Dumbledore said you could come to the funeral, and then stay with us for the rest of the summer. The funeral is on August 3rd, we'll pick you up._

_Hermione is coming home from __Bulgaria__ to be with us. Bye _

He forgot to write his name, but Harry didn't mind.  

The days flew by Harry with hardly a glimpse, and on his birthday he got cakes from everyone but Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't mind this either; she probably had little time on her hands.

Harry talked to his uncle. He didn't know if he had imagined it, but he thought he had seen a tear in his uncle's eye. His uncle agreed without hesitation.

On August third, Harry waited by the door. He was watching for the Ministry car the Weasley's said they were driving in another letter from Mr. Weasley. Quite oddly, his aunt and uncle had let him off chores that day, in fact, he hadn't done very many chores in the past few weeks. He shook his head and forgot about it. 

At about noon a black, shiny ministry limo pulled up to the Dursley's drive. Hermione jumped out and ran up to meet him.

"I'll help you, Harry," she said, when she got up to the front door. She offered him her hand, "None of the Weasley's are up to it."

"Okay," Harry replied.

The two friends brought Harry's trunk, broomstick, and owl cage to the limo.

"Get out some black robes to wear to the funeral," Hermione said as she and Harry lifted the trunk into the enlarged trunk.

Harry nodded. He opened the smaller trunk, and took out the nicest black robes he had. He ripped off the Hogwarts symbol, so no one could tell that he was a Hogwartee (lol) and put them on over his jeans and t-shirt.

"Perfect," Hermione whispered though her face betrayed her fake happiness.

They went around and got in the car.  There sat the Weasleys all dressed in black, they were all there.

The ride to the funeral home was silent. There were occasional snuffles and sobs, but no talking.

After they picked up the coffin, they left for the church. When they had arrived, Harry saw some people he knew, such as Colin and Dennis Creevy. A few minutes later a Ministry wizard started the service "We gather here today to morn the loss of a young girl. Her name was Virginia Weasley."  He went on about the good things she about her and her achievements and such, but Harry was too ominous to listen.  He had liked Ginny; she was nice and easy to talk to. He knew she had had a crush on him ever since his first year. He was going to miss her a lot. 

                _Ron's POV_

I wasn't sad any more, I was angry. Angry at the person who killed Ginny. Angry at the famous Harry Potter, the "kind" Hagrid, the evil Draco Malfoy, the stupid Padma Patil, the ugly Severus Snape, the top student Hermione…wait, I wasn't mad at Hermione, I liked Hermione. She was nice and cute, I wasn't mad at her. 

When the part of the funeral came for everyone to place flowers on Ginny's grave, I made up my mind. I would get revenge.

Author Ramblings:

I want to thank VyingQuill for my first review, (besides my sister) and I want to assure her that I will get around to my grammar, hehehe                               


	3. Die-agon Alley

Chapter 3

"Die"-agon Alley    

Explosions could be heard from Flourish & Blotts.  Hermione Granger came running out screaming like a banshee, closely followed by her best friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. 

"Death Eaters!" Hermione screamed, "Death Eaters!" the girl was in hysterics while the friends ran for the Leaky Cauldron.  They needed to find Ron's family. Hermione ran up to the door and tried to open it 

"It's locked!" she screeched, "_Alohomora! __Alohomora!" the door wouldn't budge._

"_Reducto!" Harry cried, pointing his wand at the door. The curse just went right through the door._

"It's not working!"  Hermione panicked, "it's not working!"

They turned around and saw that Flourish & Blotts was on fire. Ollivanders was half destroyed and in flames.  

"They're getting closer!" Ron yelled.

"Harry, Harry," someone whispered.  It was Neville Longbottem.

"What Neville?" Harry asked sympathetically, turning around.

"_Crucio!" Neville shouted. Harry screamed in pain. Hermione whipped around._

"_Stupefy!" she screamed, pointing her wand at Neville. Neville froze. Hermione took the curse half off, just so he could take the curse off.  Neville did, and then Hermione redid the curse._

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked anxiously.

"That traitor! I'll bet he killed his own grandma!" Harry said furiously.       

"Well well well, Harry Potter and his little friends. I've heard so much about you, although it was all bad stuff,"

"Lucius, apparate right now!" A voice yelled made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end.

"_Crucio!" Lucius said carelessly then apparated._

Harry writhed in agony on the ground.

"What do we do, Hermione?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Stun him, I guess." They stunned him: then they revived him. 

Harry got up and said: "Thanks,"

"We still have Longbottem here, what do we do to him?" Ron asked Harry.

"_Enerverate!" Harry weakly so it would only un-stun his face._

"H-harry I-I'm sorry, don't turn me in, please!" Neville whispered 

"I don't see why I shouldn't,_ Longbottom." Harry said coldly. "I trusted you and you became a Death Eater!"_

"Did you kill your grandma?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she was pathetic," Longbottem said scowling.

They stunned him again and ran off to help the Ministry clean up

It was August 16th, about a week after the attack on Diagon Alley.  In the attack they had captured 6 Death Eaters (including Longbottom, Nott, Avery, and some other people).  Four people were killed, including Dennis Creevy, and Cho Chang.  Ollivanders was being rebuilt, along with Flourish & Blotts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to force open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and found the rest of the Weasley's safe.

The rest of the summer flew bye and soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express…


	4. The Train Ride

Chapter 4

A special thanks to my beta-reader Lil lupin!

                Boarding the Hogwart's Express

                Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the barrier that separates the Muggle world from the wizard world to get on the Hogwarts Express. They had a premonition that something bad was going to happen.  They went to an empty usual compartment in the middle of the train.

Voldemort was watching the Hogwarts Express. He saw young scholars of all years. He decided to try hit all the compartments, just for fun, instead of  only the one with Potter.  He prepared to attack.

Harry sat down to read a book.. It was called "Quidditch Stars of the Americas".  It looked quite interesting.  But right when he opened the book, Ron asked to play Wizards Chess, Harry sighed and set down the book to play. 

                Voldemort shouted his first curse at the engine. He needed to stop the train. _"REDUCTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. A red light fired out of his wand. It sped at the engine of the train._

                "Did you hear something?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione

                "No, why," both said.

                "I heard someone fire the Reducto curse," 

                He looked outside his window just in time to see the big explosion.  The train came to an abrupt stop.

                Harry stared outside, saw two gleaming red eyes. He then felt a shattering pain in his scar. He fainted.

                A few minutes later he awoke. 

                "What happened?" he asked, dazed.

                Another crash.

                "You passed out, eleven" She said

Another blast.

                "Their has been eleven, I mean twelve explosions since you did,"

                Another boom.

                "How many compartments are there?"

                Another explosion.

                "36, but we're in number fourteen" Ron muttered, "We're next. . ." 

                They braced themselves by ducking down low and casting spells on their trunks and necks.

                Right then a curse their compartment, the fiery explosion knocked them out before they even heard the thunder of it.  

* * *

                "'Eh, Albus, 'ere's someone! It's Harry Potter!"

                 "Yes, look around; his friends should be around here somewhere."  

***

"As I'm sure you all know, we have lost many precious students during the summer," Dumbledore announced on September 21st, after everyone had been well rested and healed "And today we have added to that number. The students we have lost will be sorely missed, just like the ones that have already gone.

                'The ones we lost before the tragedy on the train ride over here are: Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Dennis Creevy, and Mike Dinarito. The ones we in the train ride here are: Lisa Turpin, Ernie MacMillian, Dean Thomas, Thad Rengaeh, and Gorno Hats.  I'm sure everyone is depressed about these deaths, and we will try not to let this get in the way of our learning."

                After that, the inhabitants of the Great Hall went to bed.   


End file.
